


Of Beaches and Chest Binders

by Trans_Nerd



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon DS Cute
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, M/M, Muteness, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Slash, THEY'RE BOTH TRANS!!!!!!!!!! OH BOY, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Nerd/pseuds/Trans_Nerd
Summary: It's hard to keep secrets in a small town, and for a newcomer like Jack, keeping his transgender status a secret is of utmost priority. Kai is another trans man living stealth, so it's only natural that the two stick together. Jack is trans, Kai is trans, Jack is disabled and mute, and they're both gay as all hell. Rating is subject to change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a lack of trans headcanons in the Harvest Moon fandom, so I decided to try and help fill that void.
> 
> This is a repost from FanFiction, btw! 
> 
> This is going to remain a oneshot unless any readers comment and ask me to write more. So, for now, this story is pre-slash but gay as all hell. :D 
> 
> Thank you so much for clicking my story. I hope you find that it’s worth your click! 

 

Kai was grateful for the summer.

If it weren’t for the sunlight that had fully-clothed villagers drenched in sweat jealously looking at those wise enough to wear swimsuits, Kai would have never noticed Jack.

He easily deduced that the man with the cheesy farmer’s overalls was Jack. It was Jack’s first week on the job as a farmer, and his enthusiasm had obviously extended to his clothing.

However, Jack seemed to have dressed himself a little too hastily.

Beneath the newcomer’s grass-stained, rumpled white shirt was a small bit of black nylon that peeked out from his unbuttoned collar. The man had seated himself all alone on a bench as his sisters- their names were Jill and Claire, if Kai remembered correctly- socialized with the rest of the townsfolk in an attempt to meet their new neighbors and have fun. Jack was hunched forward on the bench, wincing in pain at his bad back.

Still, that black material stayed clearly visible on Jack’s shoulder. Kai drummed his fingers on his stand, a nervous habit that he never could quite shake off after all these years.

Kai stared at the nylon. The nylon seemed to stare back at him tauntingly.

Kai needed to say something, and quickly, too. In a small town like Forget-Me-Not, rumors spread like wildfire.

“Hey!” Kai called, sure to use his chest voice rather than his throat voice. Jack winced as he sat up, cracking his spine to see the source of the noise. Kai motioned for the man to come forward.

Kai truly did feel sorry for making the poor man with the bad back stand up, but he would never forgive himself if he kept silent about his observations.

Jack stumbled forward with the articulation expected of an eighteen year old man with scoliosis and chronic pain. He panted and, once he reached Kai’s food stand, gripped onto it for dear life.

“You must be Jack!” Kai exclaimed, certain to put on an air of confidence in case of eavesdroppers.

Jack smiled weakly in return. Kai hid his grimace when he noticed a drip of sweat fall from Jack’s bangs and onto his stand.

“I’m Kai, and I run this snack shack here every summer. You, uh…” Kai chuckled. “You look like you could use some shaved ice, sweaty guy. Want one on the house?”

Jack eagerly nodded. He was parched.

Kai grinned and pulled the lever on his shaved ice machine, all the while keeping his eye on the black, sweat-drenched fabric that clung to Jack’s left shoulder.

Jack smiled and gratefully accepted the treat once it was finished. He sighed contentedly at the first lick of pineapple, icy goodness.

“A guy like you needs to keep cool under the sun,” Kai said, then dropped his voice, leaned forward, and ridded himself of his happy-go-lucky smile. Jack’s teeth chattered. His cold treat wasn’t the only thing that had suddenly turned frigid on that scorching hot summer afternoon.

“I don’t know what you were thinking when you put on that black, you know, tank top,” Kai whispered, emphasizing his last two words. Jack’s eyes widened in fear.

“I could see that thing all the way from over here. Seriously, dude, wear a white one or kiss your sweet, stealth life goodbye.”

Jack’s mouth opened, and for a moment, Kai thought he might finally say something. Jack closed his mouth and worriedly tugged on his collar to cover the black material. Kai gave a gentle smile.

“You could also get a bandana to cover your shoulders,” Kai suggested.

He returned to his normal position and grinned, almost as if nothing had happened. He pointed to the purple bandana resting atop his head.

“This thing really does come in handy, you know!”

Jack smiled shakily. He nodded in acknowledgement of Kai’s comment then raised his cup of shaved ice in thanks. Kai cocked his head to the side.

“What is it, buddy? Cat got your tongue?” Kai asked, smiling sweetly.

Jack laughed, scratching behind his ear in embarrassment. Kai’s heart throbbed when he heard Jack laugh. His laugh was a sweet sound that stood out in comparison to the cacophony of the rest of the beach. Jack’s quiet laugh was like music to his ears.

Kai was grateful for summer. He wouldn’t have otherwise been able to explain his red face.

Jack smiled much more confidently than the first time. After finishing his shaved ice, he patted Kai’s shoulder in farewell as his sisters joined him in the long trek back to the farm. Kai blushed.

Relieved in knowing Jack was safe from accidentally revealing himself, Kai watched him leave with Claire on one side and Jill on the other.

Once Kai was sure Jack was out of sight, he absentmindedly touched his shoulder where Jack had mere moments before. It had been directly on the strap of his own chest binder. He wondered if Jack knew it was there. He wondered if he could feel it.

Jack couldn’t have seen Kai’s chest binder. It had been hidden under his jacket. A strange feeling of euphoria bubbled up inside of Kai as he reminisced on that strange encounter unlike any other he had ever had. The feeling of Jack’s touch lingered throughout the rest of the afternoon, and his laughter echoed in Kai’s head, drowning out the sounds of the noisy beachgoers from the shore. Kai only realized afterwards that the farmer’s presence had been overwhelming; it was difficult not to be drawn to him.

Perhaps Jack was the type of man who spoke louder with actions than with words.


End file.
